1. Field
Example embodiments relate to surgical trocars to acquire an image of the entire abdominal cavity of a patient and/or an image acquisition method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery refers to surgical methods to minimize the size of an incision. Differently from laparotomy using a relatively large surgical incision through a part of a human body (e.g., the abdomen), in minimally invasive surgery, after forming at least one small port (or incision) of 0.5 cm-1.5 cm through the abdominal wall, an operator inserts an endoscope and a variety of surgical instruments through the port, to perform surgery while viewing an image.
As compared to laparotomy, minimally invasive surgery has several advantages, such as low pain after surgery, early recovery, early restoration of ability to eat, short hospitalization, rapid return to daily life, and superior cosmetic effects owing to a small incision. Accordingly, minimally invasive surgery has been used in gall resection, the treatment of prostate cancer, and herniotomy operations, etc., and the use range thereof increasingly expands.
In general, a surgical robot used in minimally invasive surgery includes a master device and a slave device. The master device generates a control signal corresponding to doctor manipulation to transmit the control signal to the slave device. The slave device receives the control signal from the master device to perform manipulation required for surgery of a patient. The master device and the slave device may be integrated with each other, or may be separately arranged in an operating room.
Examples of surgical robots include a multi-port surgical robot that forms a plurality of incisions in the body of a patient to insert a plurality of surgical instruments through the respective incisions in a one-to-one ratio, and a single-port surgical robot that forms a single incision in the body of the patient to insert a plurality of surgical instruments through the single incision at once. Here, the single-port surgical robot forms a single incision differently from the multi-port surgical robot and has been in the limelight owing to advantages of the narrow incision and early recovery.
To safely put or pull the surgical instruments into or out of the single incision or the plurality of incisions, a trocar is installed per incision such that the surgical instruments are put into or pull out of the patient's body through the trocar.